1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to underwire bras and more particularly pertains to means for affixing the underwires so as to eliminate any tending for the ends thereof to punch through the fabric of the bra to which they are attached.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of underwire bras is known in the prior art. More specifically, U-shaped underwires heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of insertion into women's bras are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements. Despite their use in a variety of bra designs, the U-shaped underwires have usually been slideably inserted into fabric sleeves and in use have a tendency to wear the fabric material of the bra and frequently to poke a hole therein. The only remedy for this problem noted in the prior art is incidentally mentioned in U.S. Pat. No. 4,153,062 wherein the use of short rubber cushions slipped on the ends of U-shaped underwire is referred to. Other art such as U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,722,513; 4,798,557; 4,440,174; and 3,726,286; disclose the use of the U-shaped support wire in various types of bra configurations wherein such support wire is contained loosely within pockets of such bras.
In this respect, the underwire bra according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides a means primarily developed for the purpose of securing an underwire in a bra so as to eliminate puncturing of the bra material by the ends of the U-shaped underwire.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for new and improved underwire bras which can be used without failure due to fabric abrasure or puncture by such underwires. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.